


Pilot- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. It’s always been like that when you moved in with the Winchesters. You never got a break. But now, John is missing and it’s up to you, Sam, and Dean to save him. What will you find on the way?





	Pilot- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting the show, Supernatural as if there were a reader in their lives. I do not own anything and anyone of Supernatural so all credit goes to their respective owners. I just wanted to do this because I always think of different ways an episode could go so this was born! I hope you like it and comments are appreciated! This is the first part.

**February 19, 1987:**

“Sammy, I promise I’ll come over. I have to tell my mom before I do. Can I talk to Dean?” You smiled, shaking your head. You loved Sam Winchester like the little brother you never had. Your mom never had any other children besides you so it got lonely all the time.

Thankfully, you met the Winchesters when you were 5 years old so you weren’t bored all the time. You met Dean and baby Sammy when you were the park, playing by yourself. When your mom met John Winchester, they clicked as if they already knew each other. Sammy was a happy baby and was blabbing away but you were drawn to the 5-year-old boy who was silent.

Even though you were five, you knew he’s been through a lot. He looked scared, haunted by something horrible. You tried your best to make him feel better by giving him flowers you picked at the park to cards you made your mom buy for the sad boy you met.

It took a lot of time but you got him to open up to you and even though he never told you exactly what happened, he did tell you that something bad happened to his mom. Seeing the two kids at the park wasn’t enough and you actually got your mom to agree with letting you stay over at their house.

Well, house isn’t the right term. Their house burned down so they stayed in motel rooms. 9 times out of 10, John was always gone, leaving Dean to take care of Sammy. Whenever you asked where his dad went to, Dean would never tell you. All you got out of him was that John was working.

You didn’t know why his dad would leave a 4-year-old boy alone with a newborn but you didn’t question. You never told your mom that John was always missing because she wouldn’t let you go over there anymore.

You and Dean were the same age so you hung out with him more since Sammy was still a baby. You always offered to take care of Sam and he was really grateful that you wanted to help. You didn’t mind, because you got to hang out with him more.

As the years went on, you and the Winchesters became closer and closer. Sammy grew up and so did you and Sam. Now you were 8 years old and your relationship with Dean was as strong as a relationship could get at the age of 8.

“Okay! I’ll go get him!” Sam giggled. You heard scratchy noises come from the other line until you heard Dean’s voice.

“Hey, you still coming over? My dad is home this time so he can watch Sammy and we can go out.” Dean sounded happier than when you first met him.

“I don’t know why he’s always away.” You bit your lip as you walked home from school. Sam and Dean didn’t go to school today because of John. He was having issues and needed his boys. Sam wasn’t old enough to go to school yet and Dean had to stay home and watch him.

“It’s complicated,” Dean said. Whenever you brought up him and his dad, he always shut you down and changed the subject. You didn’t know why but you weren’t going to press the matter. You walked up the steps to your front door with a smile.

Opening the door, you were hit with a whiff of the rotting smell of eggs and a faint smell of blood. Your mom was home and you didn’t know what was going on. You heard some commotion and your first thought was that your mom was in trouble.

“Dean, something is wrong.” You whispered into the phone. You heard a  _thud_  and your frown got deeper. You were very scared but if your mom was in trouble, you needed help.

“What? What do you mean?” Dean asked, confused.

“I think my mom is in trouble. I’m scared to walk inside my house. It smells horrible, like rotting eggs.” You scrunched your face but closed the door because you needed to be brave for your mom.

“Y/N, don’t go in there. I’m sending my dad to you.” Dean warned. You chose to ignore Dean’s warning and you walked further into your house. The living room was a mess, the couch and tables were all flipped over, the pictures on the walls were now on the floor. Some of them were shattered and some of them were cracked.

Walking into the kitchen, your heart started to race. Pots and pans were thrown all over the room, the knives that once were homed by their stand were now lodged in the wall. Something must have thrown those hard if they were sticking out like that. The whole house was a mess and you didn’t know where your mom was.

“Mom?” You called out, scared of what you might find.

“No! Stay away from my daughter!!” Your mom screamed. A large man walked into the kitchen and grinned at you. You got tears because he was really scary looking. You saw your mom stumble in after him and you gasped at her attire.

She was disheveled with a cut on her arm. It didn’t look life threatening but it wasn’t good either. She took out a water bottle and splashed the man, making the surface that was touched by the water, sizzle. He cried out in pain, flinching at the pain.

He raised his hand and your mom was thrown against the wall, right next to the knives. She hit her head pretty hard and she left behind a nasty blood stain.

“Mommy!!!” You screamed, tears already running down your face. You had dropped the phone so no matter what Dean said, you wouldn’t be able to hear him anyways.

“Go! Get out of here!” She yelled at you. You looked at the man and he was advancing closer to you but you wanted out of there. You didn’t know how to save your mom so the first thing that came to your mind was to get him away from her. If he wanted you, he would have to catch you.

You bolted out of the room, running upstairs and to your room. Nothing bad ever happened in your room. You slammed the door and looked for a place to hide. If that man was looking for you, he wasn’t hurting your mom. Being 8-years-old, hiding under the bed was the most logical place to hide so you ducked under there as fast as you could.

You barely made it and the door was slamming open, shaking the whole room. You held your breath, watching as the pair of legs walked around the room, looking in your closet and searching the whole room. He walked to the bathroom that was connected to your room and disappeared inside.

You looked at the door and wondered if you could make it out of the room before he left. The door was close enough but you had to try. You needed to get to your mom and get the two of you out of there. You slipped quietly out from under the bed and tiptoed to the door.

You glanced back at the bathroom door to see the man exiting. He made eye contact with you and you screamed, running out to the hallway. Running to the stairs, you needed to see your mom. As you were running to the stairs, you ran into a pair of legs, causing you to tumble down the stairs.

You were lucky that you didn’t break anything. You looked at your mom who was at the top of the stairs.

“Mommy!!!” You cried.

“Y/N! Get out of here! Go find John Winchester!” Your mom screamed at you.

“No, mommy! I don’t want to leave you!” You cried, scared for not only your life but hers. The man who wanted you so badly walked up behind your mom when she was distracted and slit her throat from behind. She gurgled up some blood before collapsing down the stairs. You screamed in terror, seeing the man’s eyes turn a pitch black before disappearing before your eyes.

You couldn’t think too much about that since your mom was dying. You knelt down in front of her, getting blood all over you but you didn’t care.

“Mommy, please don’t leave me.” You begged through the tears. You shook her shoulders but she wouldn’t speak. She wouldn’t move. She just stared at you with wide, lifeless eyes.

“Mommy! Please! Don’t leave me! I have no one!!!” You cried, shaking her once more. You put your head on her chest and you sobbed loudly, not believing what you just saw.

“Mommy, please… I love you…” You sobbed, not looking at her. You didn’t know how long you stayed there, sobbing into your body when you felt hands pick you up.

“No! Let me go!!!” You screamed, not wanting to leave your mom’s side.

“Y/N, please come with me.” You heard John say. You turned to him with tears in your eyes.

“No! I have to be with my mom!” You cried.

“Y/N, you need to come with me. It isn’t safe here.” You struggled a bit more but you knew it was no use. Your mom was dead and she wasn’t coming back. John put you in his car and took you to the motel he was staying at.

“What happened to my mom! There was a man with black eyes and he disappeared! What is going on?” You begged John, tears in your eyes.

“Y/N, your world is about to change and I want you to know that my boys will protect you till the very end of it all,” John got to his knees and looked up at you. You weren’t prepared for what he told you. A demon had killed your mom. You knew that Sam and Dean’s mom died but you didn’t know how or what had killed her. John told you everything and he was right, your world did change. You were a kid, yes, but somehow you believed him.

“She can stay with us, right?” Dean asked, emerging from one of the bedrooms. You figured Sam would be in there too.

“For right now, yes. I have to make some calls though.” John got up and walked to another part of the motel room, pulling his phone out. Dean guided you into the room and you cried some more.

“I hope you can stay,” Sam said. He didn’t know what was going on nor did he understand what his dad was saying. All he knew was that it was bad and you were afraid.

“I hope I can stay too. Your dad was the closest thing to a father to me. I don’t know where else I can go. I don’t have any other family, well at least not that I know of.” You sighed, looking down at your hands. You were already trying to forget what happened, your mind instantly trying to barricade it all from you.

John ended up letting you stay and ever since that fateful day, you’ve been on the road with the Winchesters, helping when you can and keeping Sam company when you weren’t allowed to go on hunts.

* * *

 

**Present:**

“Are you sure Sam wants to see you? I mean, the way he left you and your dad was pretty harsh.” You said to Dean as he drove down the long stretch of road, going to Stanford to pick up his baby brother.

You haven’t seen Sam in over two years but you talked to him almost every day. Sam left his family on not good terms. Sam had a huge fight with his dad before he left and Dean was heartbroken about it. He was always trained to take care of Sam but he couldn’t do that when Sam was gone.

You were the only one to talk to Sam. You knew more about his life in college than Dean did. You always told him what Sam was up to and all about Jessica. Even though Dean didn’t look interested, you could tell he was grasping onto your every word.

He missed his baby brother.

“Our dad hasn’t come back from a hunt and it’s been a few weeks. Of course, I want Sam with me.” Dean looked over at you briefly before turning back to the road.

“I didn’t mean it like that. All I meant was that you better choose your words carefully. That’s why I’m with you because Sam always liked me better.” You joked with him. Dean chuckled and turned up the music, Bon Jovi blaring through the speakers as he made his way to his younger brother’s college.

It was almost midnight when you arrived at the college. You didn’t tell Sam you were coming because he wouldn’t want you there. It was your idea to get Sam in the first place because John was his dad too and Sam knew what this job entails. He knew the risks and if John was missing, he was in trouble.

Dean was a master of sneaking into places and Sam’s dorm was no exception. He went in first and you followed him through the window he got in. He winked at you when you landed and you blushed. You tried to be quiet because even though Sam was out of the life, he was still always on alert.

You always thought Dean was handsome but there was no time to explore your relationship when you lived the life you lived. Yes, he was your first kiss but only because the other kids were making fun of you in school. If it wasn’t for Dean, you wouldn’t have been able to call him and his family, your family.

John was like a father to you and when he hadn’t come back, you were just as worried as Dean was. You winced when your leg kicked a chair and looked over at Dean who gave you a glare. You were trying to feel your way through the dark when you saw a shadow at the doorway. You were about to warn Dean when the shadow lunged forward and grabbed Dean by the shoulder.

Dean moved away and was about to throw a punch at the stranger but the man ducked, pushing Dean into the light caused by the moon. If the man hadn’t seen Dean’s face before, he surely did now. Dean quickly recovered and threw the stranger to the ground with one hand on his neck and the other holding the man’s wrist.

“Whoa, easy, tiger.” Dean chuckled when he saw the stranger was, in fact, his little brother.

“Dean?” Sam breathed heavily. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“That’s cause you’re out of practice,” Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean’s hand, slamming his heel into Dean’s back, sending Dean to the ground. “Or not.” You smiled and put a hand to your mouth to keep from making noise. Apparently, Sam hadn’t seen you yet. Both brothers got up and faced each other.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam huffed.

“What? I couldn’t spend quality time with my brother?” Dean joked with him. Sam gave him one of his classic bitch faces and Dean sighed. “Okay, all right, we gotta talk.”

“Uh, you couldn’t use the phone?” Sam pointed to the phone, hanging on the wall.

“If I’d called, would you have picked up?” Dean nodded when his brother didn’t say anything.

“It was my idea,” You came out of the shadows and smiled at your best friend. “Hi, Sam.” You smiled sweetly.

“Y/N?” A small smile graced his face but it was lost when another woman’s voice called out.

“Sam?” The light suddenly turned on and you three looked towards a blonde woman, wearing a Smurfs t-shirt and pink shorts.

“Jess, hey. Dean, Y/N, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam said with a tight smile.

“Wait, your brother, Dean?” You scrunched your face up when she didn’t mention your name. You would think Sam had the decency to mention you.

“And Y/N, the best friend.” You chuckled, waving at her.

“You know, one look at you and I know that you are way too good for my brother,” Dean smirked, looking her over once.

“Dean, focus on the task on hand.” You crossed your arms. No matter how much you tell yourself that Dean could never be yours, you didn’t like it when he flirted with other women.

“Right, well I gotta borrow your boyfriend here; talk about some private family business,” You knew at that moment, Jess didn’t know of the supernatural and you weren’t going to be the one to tell her.

“No,” You and Dean both looked at the younger Winchester. Sam walked over to his girlfriend and put an arm around her. “Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her.” You looked over at Dean, scared of what he might say now that Jess is listening.

“Okay,” Dean looked at Sam right in the eyes. “Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“So? He does this shit all the time. He’ll come around sooner or later.” Sam said sarcastically. You rolled your eyes.

“Sam, this is important.” You bit your lip softly.

“Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” You looked over at Sam and watched his facial expressions, wondering what he would do. You saw Jess look at her boyfriend in confusion. She didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“Excuse us, Jess,” Sam said. Jess nodded and she moved away from her boyfriend while Sam walked back into his room to put on something more appropriate. Even though it wasn’t extremely cold outside during the day, during the night, it got pretty chilly.

You and the boys made your way outside the place he lived so you three could talk freely.

“Dean, you can’t just come here unexpectedly and expect me to come with you in search for dad.” Sam followed you and his brother down the stairs.

“You’re not hearing me, Sammy. Dad is missing and I need your help to find him.”

“What about Y/N?” Sam pointed out.

“Sam, your father was just as much of a dad to me. If we say he’s missing, then he’s missing.” You said softly.

“You remember all the other times he did this? The poltergeist in Amherst? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing and he’s always fine.” Sam ran a hand down his face.

“Not for this long. Now, are you going to come with us or not?” Dean stopped walking to look at his brother.

“No, I’m not.” You bit your lip in worry.

“Why not, Sam?” You asked, looking between brothers. You sounded almost sad. You missed Sammy and you thought this would be a great way to get things up and running between the two of them.

“I swore I was done hunting.” Sam shrugged.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Dean turned back around and continued to walk to the front door. You looked at Sam before following Dean.

“Wasn’t that bad? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” Sam scoffed. You stopped and turned to look at Sam.

“Same with me. You know how scared he was.” You said sympathetically.

“What was he supposed to do?” Dean said after a moment of silence.

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don’t be afraid of the dark.”

“Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark, you know what’s out there.”

“He was trying to keep you and me safe. He couldn’t lose you too.” You frowned.

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her. We still haven’t found the damn thing so we kill everything we  _can_  find.” Sam crossed his arms.

“Hey, we saved a lot of people doing it.” You defended you and Dean.

“You think mom would have wanted this for us?” Sam asked, staring at his brother. Dean scoffed at his brother’s words and slammed the door open, walking to the ’67 Impala you grew to love. You and Sam both followed Dean out there. “The weapon training and melting the silver bullets? Man, we were raised like warriors.”

“So what are you going to do? You’re just going to live some normal, apple pie life?”

“No, not normal, safe.”

“Right, that’s why you ran away.” Dean scoffed.

“Boys, this isn’t going to solve anything. Look, Sam, your dad is missing and if we didn’t think he was in terrible danger, we would have left you alone. Please, come with us and when he is found, you can go back to homework and Jessica and you never have to hear from us again.” You looked at him and widened your eyes, pleading with him. It was something that Sam taught you while you were growing up. Sam stayed silent as he looked at you before looking down and nodding.

“What was he hunting?” Sam sighed. You smiled, going over to Sam, hugging him.

“You won’t regret this.” You took that response as a sign that he was in. Dean grinned and opened the trunk of his car, rifling through the mess of any kind of weapon you could think of. When Dean first introduced you to the trunk, you thought that it was safe but everything you could possibly need is in the back.

“Why weren’t you with him when he left?” Sam asked.

“I was working with Y/N. She found a case in New Orleans and it was tough. Dad could handle himself but Y/N needed me more.” Dean looked at you and gave you a side smile. You blushed a bit, waving him off.

“Your dad was in Jericho, California when he found an abandoned car, about a month ago.” You started to explain. “There was another in December of ’04, ’03, ’98, ’92 and ten more over the past 20 years. We think your dad is onto something big here. All of them happened on the same road with no explanations. Now tell me that isn’t our type of thing.” You looked at Sam while Dean was grabbing some papers out of the trunk. He handed them to Sam which he looked over.

“Dad went to go check it out three weeks ago and we haven’t heard from him since.” Sam was about to say something when you spoke instead.

“That’s not all we found. Listen to this.” You picked up a recorder and pressed play.

_Dean… Something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may… Be very careful, Dean. We are all in danger._

The recording stopped but it was very scratchy and left out some parts.

“We think he’s in big trouble.” You looked at Sam. You bit your lip, worried of what he might say. He could always back out of this one but you hoped he wouldn’t.

“Fine, just wait here, both of you.” Sam turned around and you watched as he walked back into the building. Dean sighed and tilted his head down, worried.

“Dean, it’s going to be alright. We will find John.” You put a hand on his arm and kissed his cheek.

“It’s not my dad I’m worried about.” He said quietly.

“Are you talking about Sam? He’ll come around. I know you had this big fight but he’ll see that you were just doing what you had to do. Same goes for your father. They’ll make up.” You leaned against Dean as he leaned against the Impala. You bit your lip as you waited for Sam to come back outside.


End file.
